The invention relates to a method for configuring a fluid control unit designed for the selection of fluid control valves for a fluid-operated moving device. The invention further relates to a computer programme product and to a fluidic system.
A method for configuring a fluid control unit, which is known to the applicant but not available in the form of a printed publication, provides that the user initially identifies the available components, i.e. in particular the fluid control unit, the fluid control valves and the moving device, individually. In subsequent steps, the switching and/or actuating times for the desired movement sequence of the moving device are entered by the user into a programming device for the individual fluid control valves and then transmitted by the programming device to the fluid control unit in the form of open- and/or closed-loop control parameters. For this programming operation, the user has to have a good knowledge of the behaviour of the moving device and the fluid control valves used, in particular in the case of more complex movement sequences.